Surrender
by Seventh Sage
Summary: Why do we surrender when fighting gives us at least a chance...? Why would the King of Games surrender...? Is something more important than winning?


Okies, a little one-shot to keep you guys busy while I write the next update… ^_^ This one is neither yaoi (unless you squint and look really hard) nor romance, nor anything really special… Maybe angst? But not really. Anyway… 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, you would see a short girl with black hair glomping Dark Magician every chance she has.

Okay, here's the fic… My muses are sleeping right now, thank goodness, so this A/N's short… Oh, and I'm assuming you people know that it's in Yami's POV, "Aibou" refers to Yugi, and "Mahaado" is the priest who became Dark Magician. What, you didn't? Well, you do now. ^^'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Surrender 

   I place my hand over my deck, to the gleeful laughter of my opponent. (1) Raven lashes hide the disappointment in my eyes of burning ember. No one notices, of course. Except for him… He always notices, but says nothing. For that, I am grateful.

   _Aibou… I am sorry…_

   I retreat into my soul room, into the labyrinth of stairways into walls and ceilings, doors leading to voids of nothingness. This is my sanctuary, my prison.

   "Yami, what's wrong? Why did you do that? They are mocking you, asking why the King of Games could not finish his own battle. They ask why you gave up."

   I listen carefully for the tiniest trace of anger, of bitterness, of scorn. There is none, only concern. Somehow, that makes me feel worse. His refusal to accuse builds up even more guilt.

   "Would you have fought, Aibou? A hopeless duel… would you have fought to the end?"

   "Yes," he replies quickly, and my heart plummets. "My pride would not have let me done otherwise." Yet, he hesitates. "But not this duel… This duel, I, too, would have surrendered."

   I see through his eyes as he gathers up his cards gently, carefully, tenderly. His hand lingers upon the Dark Magician, proudly standing, ready to face the world… our last defense. A shudder wracks his body, and I feel wetness on his cheek. Yes, I want to cry too. But I cannot… Spirits don't have tears, after all…

   "Yo, Yug!"

   Aibou turns towards the voice, towards Jounouchi of sun-kissed hair and honey-amber eyes, quickly erasing all traces of tears and putting on a smiling façade. Sweet Aibou, never wanting others to worry, willing to take all their pain. All _our_ pain, I should say.

   "What is it, Jou-kun?" he tilts his head to the side cutely.

   "Why'd you do that? Why'd you surrender? You could've taken a chance."

   I wince. No, Jounouchi is not known for subtlety.

   Jounouchi stares into Aibou's eyes, as if he could see me through them. "Mou hitori no Yugi (2), why? You never surrender! What is with you this time?"

   Accusatory? Yes. Understandable? Also true. I take over Yugi's body. Aibou will _not_ take the blame for my action. I will talk to Jounouchi, explain to him.

   "People have different priorities, Jounouchi." My voice is soft, introspective. "Sometimes, there is something more important than my own pride. Sometimes, protecting someone matters more than victory. Aibou taught me what I had forgotten; what it means to care."

   He blinks at me. He understands, but cannot relate. Of course not. He does not have a loyal servant – more than a servant, a dear friend – who once sacrificed his own life to save him.

   I return to my soul room, leaving the body free to my sweet Aibou. I am confused… confused… I have other things to think about now… right? I had thought that I was over this… over him… Aibou? Aibou… But also him. Mahaado.

   "Pharaoh-sama? Why…? I am the servant. It is my duty to protect you."

   "Does it matter?" I reply without looking up. I know that I would not see him anyway. I will never see him again, except as a hologram… Except as the Dark Magician… "I would have lost anyway. There is no reason for you to be hurt too. A hopeless duel…"

   "But there is always the next card, Pharaoh-sama." Guilt. Does he feel guilty? I am sorry…

   I shake my head. "It doesn't matter. This duel was not important. One card is not worth it… not when your life is the price. There are people we love, we want to protect."

   I look up, and for a second, I see the faintest image of him, my priest. One smile, he offers me, and then he is gone.

   "Pharaoh-sama, I trust you. I will always offer you my all."

   "Thank you, Mahaado…"

   I turn my senses outward, to where my opponent is talking to Aibou.

   "The 'great' Yugi Mutou surrenders?"

   "I surrender," Aibou and I both say, proudly. We have lost nothing, not this duel, and least of all our humanity.

   _Thank you, Aibou._

   "For what?" He blinks cutely.

   "For understanding. For accepting. For… surrendering."

   He flashes me a dazzling smile, warm and bright enough to melt the iciest of hearts. "That's what friends are for."

   The corners of my lips lift faintly. I have reconciled with my past, and I have a future to look forward to. A future with Aibou…

   I will protect you, Aibou. I will… Just as he had protected me…

~Owari~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1) Placing your hand over your deck means you surrender.

(2) "Mou hitori no Yugi" means "the other Yugi", referring to Yami.


End file.
